


circumstances [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Winta knows Mandalorian armor when she sees it.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	circumstances [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702517) by [ilet (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilet). 



**Title:** circumstances  
**Fandom** : The Mandalorian  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Boba Fett/Leia Organa, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV/Omera (Star Wars)  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 11:41  
**Summary** : 

> Winta knows Mandalorian armor when she sees it.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702517)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/circomstances.m4a)


End file.
